The end of the road
by Saiko Maho
Summary: All i can say is that this is a Tala fic perhaps some Kai, Bryan & Rei too...[finally updated] {shonen-ai}
1. Life is a bitch and then you die

I wrote a rather dark , angsty, story with rape , shounen-ai , gore, and mature themes so I cut down one of the chapters and tuned it down. I never thought I had the nerve to write it well I did and 'translated it' this came out rather boring…enjoy and review if you please it's not like anyone will and don't worry I am used to it ,

-Coppelia 

p.s: and by the way I do not own beyblade or any of the characters

I can feel the hot water running down my pale skin; I sigh and lean against one of the marble walls in the old bathroom. It's amazing how your life can take a 360 turn in a matter of hours, heck in a matter of minutes. I can feel how the water penetrates my pores and goes inside my skin it feels good to be here all by myself. With my faith forgotten and my hope lost there is no where left to go with no one at all… I can't keep them from falling anymore I close my icy blue eyes and the transparent liquid pours down strolling down my cheek only to join the water that is below my feet. I can feel my breath unsteady and it's becoming harder for me to inhale any air at all; I hear a faint knock in the old wooden door; it must be my imagination no one would come to me not after what I've done… who would want to come to me ? I have made a decision in the middle of all this chaos maybe drastic but this is the only way out there is no turning back. I smile sinisterly and clutch the sharp object in my left hand when the knock is heard again and this time it's accompanied by a voice… the one I wanted to hear so bad but at the same time forget " I know you are in there…open up" I hear it call to me but I refuse to acknowledge my presence to the familiar voice and instead make sure the water's temperatures rises even higher. I look at the door between bloody curtains that stand in my way and I could swear I see him banging his knuckles against the old wooden door, the same one that protected me from the outside world and the same one that protects me from him…. so I mutter a "thank you" under my breath as if the door could understand.  
I return my gaze upon my wrist and then the sharp object…. it all seems so easy but soon I realize it is not; those who have dared to take their lives had a lot of courage but I know I have it in me and that is not what keeps me from taking the final step there is something else , something inside me. Perhaps I expect for someone to save me ? for someone to break the wooden door and race inside , someone to hold me and tell me that everything will be alright and that past is past and that I should stop looking back… I laugh out loud but it is the laugh of a mad man. "open this door right now! Don't make me knock it down and by your own sake you know I will!" there it is again; threatening me but it does not surprise me at all it's all it ever did, the owner of such a charming and emotionless voice only ordered me to do things as if I were some kind of toy, his toy, but not just any toy something deeper and beyond the countless intimate encounters we had. I thought I sensed something different in him something beyond looks and his way of thinking as if he cared for me for who I was not by how I looked but I was wrong; I tend to be wrong in these situations. That is why I made this choice to take my life, to end it , to end this misery so I can't be anyone's sex toy anymore. But I also see that by doing this I will let them win, they will be triumphant and I will lose like I normally do. I am guessing that is what kept me from doing this before! I denied to do fall I denied to let them win ! all I wanted was to win a single battle against them but the chance never came and when I met him… the boy that is knocking the door so impatiently I thought things would be different that they would change…but I should stop ranting now after all I am only repeating myself. So this is it I hold the blade to my wrist and smile a faint flashback of my life returns to me and It is truly faint for only the good memories come to me which is practically none… centimeters before the blade reached my pale skin I hear my loyal guardian tremble and get knocked down. Had he really gone past the wooden door? He would not … it's not that he does not have the strength but he just does not care enough for me to do so. I must be imagining things yet again so screwing the illusion I push the blade and I can feel a tingle in my wrist just then my vision goes blurry and I press harder drawing more of the precious coppery liquid into the marble floor "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I hear a male voice call at me but it's so distant I can't hear it anymore… "why? Was it because of me?" I hear it call faintly. I fall flat to the floor but something catches me before hitting the bloody floor ~ why can't they just let it be? This is how it's supposed to be~ "Yuriy-koi………" I hear the voice say but it's too far away now and I can see a red flame waiting for me I close my icy blue eyes and I can feel my heart's beat minimize and then before I completely leave I see him..his face and a hand he is holding a hand out to me. He is smiling and his violet bangs are in the way; he pushes them away and I can see into his pale grey orbs the same I longed and loved for so many days and nights the same ones I cried my eyes out for…….


	2. just when you thought i was through

I want to say thank you to my reviewers although I expected nothing but flames I am glad you all liked it; perhaps this will be a better chapter and I hope you don't mind unusual pairings.

**Dudems**: honored to be reviewed by such a writer and I am thrilled by how you described the review

**Kiina**: I will read your stories soon enough :3 ; don't worry there will be plenty of Yuriy here

**Robbies ga**l: yes the secret is out it was Boris who held out a hand for him and thanks for updating kidnapping bryan!

**Angel**: don't worry there will be a good amount of shounen-ai here ^-^ and you are right! way too much Kai/Rei out there!

**Bloody Mary**: yay you are back ^0^ this is great! tee-hee btw i finished the Mariah fanlisting the url is in my profile well enjoy this chapter can't wait until you update your own stories and by the way here some ice cream for Yuriy-sama *hands Miaka some ice cream* maybe she can bring it to his bed?? xP anyways here is more ^^

this is going to confuse you but i will explain in the next chapter, enjoy and review if you feel like it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"keep running ! keep running you are almost out" the same phrase drumming over and over inside my head; i see a fence and i glance back towards the Balkov Abbey only to meet a pair of crimson red eyes blazing. I smirk slightly to the realization of whom he was and how i was almost out. "stop, cyber tala" he utters those worlds with a tone of patience in his voice i freeze; rather my body does and i turn around slowly. Why are not i moving? why is not my body moving? he quickly caught up to me as i stand in front of the iron gates "thought you could get away with it, love?" the mere word he used at last degradates the meaning to me and i shiver. I still utter no word "well you know you want to stay here" he walks closer and pins me to the gate with such strenght i can feel an inner vein burst "how about we play a little before you go?" he smiles insanely and puts a hand inside my black tee "or should i remind you of our little games?" his old face closes into mine and i can feel his breath in my neck as he slowly brings his dirty lips to my tainted neck, tainted because it's not the first time someone has touched it. "stop" the only word i can utter between this confusion "what if i don't want to ? because sure as hell your body does not want me to!" he tried to tangle me up about how i feel but right now there is only one person in my mind; "get off, dirt bag" i mutter lowly but loud enough for him to hear; he smiles wickedly as he brings one of his hands to my waist and slowly moves it to my rear as i move away from the deadly touch " i said stop" i growl my voice now more menacing; since when did i allow others to push me ? ~kill him, tala~ who said that? i hear a voice inside my head; ~he should not be touching you, tala~ fuck! there it is again ~or should he go all the away? remember the pain the bastard causes, tala~ the voice so distant but so present i ram the man whore from me and my lips curve up in a smirk as i look down tot he old man his lips frown "fucking man whore" i bring my iron boots to his face and crack the black metal mask that shield his eyes and i smile; crimson gone i meet pure black, what is best of it it's afraid black. he stumbled back in confusion "what are you doing, toy?" he tries to stand up but i don't let him. Instead i bring my iron boot to his ribs and my smile only widens when i hear them crack ~good work , tala~ the voice thanks me and although i don't know whom it is it's kind of comforting. 

" i think i am not a toy" i say calmly as i lower my self to meet his eyes and tighten my left fist as i sink it slowly into his stomach although i am not surprised when i find muscles there it must be exhausting to fuck an old man and children all in the same day. "but i do know a whore that might me mistaken as one" now playfull i raise him by the neck as the old whore trembles slightly to my touch, the asshole never saw it coming. he is still in shock so he has not made a move "let go of me, cyber tala! and don't talk to tme like that" he grunts as he tries to shake off but my grip has locked and it is quite hard to remove it "i am not your cyber sex toy anymore, balkov so you better show some respect" i send him slamming against the iron gates and i enjoy seeing the blood run down his unprotected forehead "what are you doing?" he asks as he wipes the blood and stands up bringing a hand to his ribs; the bastard is tough seeing how the rest of the soldiers only needed a good kick in the ribs and a slap across his face to bring them unconscious, but i should have known this after all he is the one who raised us , molested us and beated us up so i should have been prepared , and i am. "i am fucking you " i tell him as the image of me banging his head against the iron gates making it bleed comes to my head , of course i take pleasure in it as every minute passes by "but don't get so excited just yet i am not going to FUCK you like in a screw you kind of way i am going to FUCK you in a iam going to make you beg for your life kind of way" i smile as i rephrase and make sure the whore does not get his hopes up too high ~stop playing around and do it now!~ the voice is there again and i feel as if obeying it was best; i nod as if it would understand and throw myself upon the old man waiting no second as i take his head in a death grip and bang it against the iron gates over and over , i feel him struggle so i place my legs on his waist pinning him down with all my weight so i can continue to enjoy the show, the sight of blood makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside so i don't stop when i see it run down my hands and staining my black tee. "stop" he yells out as he is probably feeling his brains turn upside down and probably out of his ear. "how about no?" i stop for a brief second to make sure he sees my mad smile and gains fulls conscious that i won't stop until i kill him. "please..." a tone of surrendering in his tone "did you ever stop when i pleaded you? did you ever stop when you fucked me roughly when i was only a kid and pleaded not to do it? did you stop when you beated me and slammed against the walls of the cold abbey when i lost a single battle?!!!! you FUCKIN DID NOT SO DON'T ASK ME TO STOP 'CUZ I WONT YOU FUCKING MALE WHORE!" it sure feels good to get that out of your chest, but by the time i was done confesing myself to the old man i felt him stop struggling and i slowly brought one of my knees to where his racing heart stood and i feel nothing; did i kill him? what a shame! you'd think he'd last longer!! I slowly stand up as i see him there below me; his skull completely mutilated and his eyes filled with fear "serves him right" i sigh deeply as i bring my hands to my nose and inhale the scent of the blood. "nothing like fresh blood at noon" i joke to myeslf as i take out a handkerchief from his robes and wipe my hands with it only to put it back in one of my own pockets; a memento from the old bastard so i will always remember him. 

"there he is ! get him!" what the fuck? i turn around only to meet about 10 of the intrains, as much as i'd love to stay and crack their skull too and gain some blood to smell i decide against it, i know when i am outnumbered and this time i am and not only that keeps me from cracking their skulls but also the fact that they are still too innocent to understand the why i would do such thing. as i jump to the iron gates using balkov's body as support i can hear faint sobs and feel sighs of either relief or utter shock; i shake it off and jump through the iron gate but not before feeling a slight pinch in the side of my stomach, ever since Kai had done his little escape the abbey's gates had been renewed and small blades had been placed in top of every gate. but since i was so busy with talking things through i forgot and got stabbed but it did not matter not to me. I take a moment when i am at the other side to smell the thick scent of blood coming from the handkerchief in my pocket and my own body's . Refreshening , i start to run towards the small clearing ahead of me. By the way did i forget to mention we were all relocated because Hiwatari's grandson also left the previous abbey completely damaged? anyways back to where i am going.... It's amazing how there is nothing but plain fields everywhere. running slighly out of breath i spot a tree in the middle of this field and it's either that or dodge the bullets they will be sending. So i jump to it and climb on top of it securing myself among the branches as i hear the intrains approach closer but being commanded by a so familiar voice "Rahid's group look near the clearing! and Ismael's look near the old lake! now get moving" Sergey's voice has not changed in the least; i try to make myself comforable in the huge oak tree as it craddles me and hope not to get noticed by the intrains. "Sergey-san, what about the tree? " a weak voice almost female; but impossible the abbey does NOT take in females. "Ivan and i will look there! now go with your group, Peter" what a common name. wait did he say IVAN and himself where coming here? shit. it's been a couple of years since i last saw those two. I hear two pair of feet approaching fast and i try to hide deeper in the tree but impossible as it is i wish it had some kind of hole so i could fit myself in it. now i am really dead. 

"i will look up there, Sergey!" the midget's voice has changed he sounds bigger what the heck am i saying? the little squirrel will never grow. Fuck i can see his trademark helmet from up here and the little squirrel climbs on top of the tree with such agilty i am starting to take his nickname too serious "yuriy-sama? are you here? i won't hurt you i promise" what the fuck? since when does he call me Yuriy-sama? is he serious?. well after all he's done for us... I reach down only to meet magenta orbs and what seems to be a rather tall squirrel with a better complexion. perhaps if i was not so in love with someone already and his nose was not as big... "yuriy-sama!" i gasp as the not so tiny Ivan throws his arms around me and i am left in utter shock . yes. me. in utter shock. " i was so worried something bad might happen! i saw what you did to Balkov... the old fuck deserved it! so how have you been? how are you two doing? where is Boris? did you two find a way out of here?" he bombards me with questions as i still try to recover from the rather warm welcome and try NOT to fall down from the tree "i. yes. we.and." damn i can't manage to say any phrases -_-U someone shoot me ~get this over with we have things to do~ there it is , that voice again, i should listen to it " i have been fine.we are doing great.he is home.yes we did." i pause and answer most of his questions. 

"i am so glad to hear that! i missed you ..i mean you guys" i see him blush; what the heck? since when did HE start blushing? i eye him suspisciously and i see him throw his arms around me once again and slowly push my head towards his and his lips meet with mine. now this is really fucked up. i quickly push him away "Ivan? what are you doing?" finally a phrase comes out and just when i needed it. 

"i have something to tell you" he blushes again and now i am really freaked out. i climb down from the tree leaving him alone up there and look around there i see Sergey and i see his face relax and heck he starts to head to me and for some unknown reason my body freezes again ¬¬x he runs towards me and tackles me to the ground putting his arms around me and embracing me carefully. what the fuck? is it hug Yuriy day? or all your teamates gone cuckoo day? @_@ i shake those thought off my head as i push him off "what is going on? first Ivan kisses me then you hug me ! what is next? you are going to tell meyou love me and want to screw me?" i raise an eyebrow to such a stupid comment and he blushes. what the fuck?. blushes? what is it with people blushing?! T_Tx ~ get this over with NOW! you should not be fooling around~ the voice.. i must obey it "well i just want to screw you" he says playfully and i feel my blue eyes roll "look i have to go , take care and stop being so weird" i blow a kiss towards him and the oak tree where the ex-midget stood and take advantage of their moment of confusion to run away heading towards the old lake that Sergey mentioned before. i just want to get home. where he is waiting for me . memories of us together in our bedroom come back to me. how i miss his body laying next to mine. his rough touch and our fierce love making. "soon my wild falcon" i mutter under my breath as i see the lake and i know beyond it i will find the forest and when i am thorugh i will arrive at the highway. ah here i come.again.


	3. somethings are just not worth it

Hey…this chapter is short and an outlook of what is going on … I know this may be a bit confusing; but the chapter before was what happened BEFORE Yuriy committed suicide; so yeah…anyways thanks people for reviewing! I am working on a much better chapter so you can understand more of it! Anyways yeah I know this is short but it's just to let you know I ain't dead!   
  
Boris= Brian  
  
Yuriy= Tala  
  
Rei= Ray  
  
[to answer some questions..   
  
Mad and truly insane Sab: thanks! Here I am updating…! Bloody Mary: ^^ it's mostly because of my spelling mistakes x3! Celria: I will be sure to take in mind your suggestions! Pilika-Diethel: gracias, kao.chan, en verdad significa mucho para   
  
mí que me digas eso…! Dudems: thanks for your review and here's another chapter! Matty: arigato *bows*! And last but not least Bryan's girl: yeah… I meant him…now where's my cookie?! xD]  
  
"Yuriy please wake up, Yuriy!" Boris shook the red head in his arms expecting a reply from him and getting none, he had not seen him slit his wrist but he had witnessed how the blood splattered on the green curtain and it had sent a chill up his spine. "is it because of what I did? Is it because i was not loyal to you?" Boris went on giving reasons to why Yuriy might have committed such a thing; however his voice remained as emotion less as always and tears were not even trickling down his pale cheeks. "Yuriy-koi? Wake up! You should not have done that, stupid!" Boris cursed in Russian as he hoisted the red   
  
head in his arms and took a step out of the bloody shower, he dared not to glance back in a slight fear of the crimson liquid that covered the marble walls and floor. "you really did it this time; what the fuck where you thinking?" for once his voice had emotion but not what Yuriy would have expected to hear, it was rage and hatred specially the afore mentioned and it was because how guilty he felt; he could not deny it any longer because as strong as he was his emotional barriers were going to crack sooner or later and what best moment than when his lover laid on his arms…dead. "was this necessary?" he   
  
stopped when he reached the bed which had been theirs for the take for so long and carefully put him down on the silk sheets not caring if there precious cream color would get spoiled by the crimson of the blood Yuriy's wrists spilled. When he placed the red head on the bed he reached for the antique phone and quickly dialed the first number he could think of.  
  
The phone rang once, then twice and soon someone on the other line picked up "Rei here" came the male voice "I need you to come here now" was Boris's only reply before he hung up the phone with no further explanations and dialed the all too famous 911 [1]. it was at the second ring that someone picked up and with out any explanations he gave his address and ordered an ambulance hanging up on the female voice and rushing to the closet to get some clothes on the Russian teen that laid on the bed.   
  
"you know what I hate you" Boris's facial expression back to the same as always as he slowly dressed Yuriy not caring for the stains he had on his own clothes; "I hate the way you dress and I hate the way you talk ! I hate the way you say my name when we are together and I hate your loyalty to me" he paused briefly to get some air " and I hate the way you feel about me! I specially hate you for loving me" his fists tightened before a soft knock was heard on the house's front door. Boris stormed out of the room skipping the steps to the front door and opened it to meet amber eyes, "you called?" was the   
  
Chinese's solemn question as the bloody teen in front of him proceeded to embrace him tightly "something wrong?" he tried to ignore the liquid that covered his lover's [2] strong chest and stroke his hair gently; but no answer came instead he grabbed a hold to his hand and with out closing the door behind him he raced upstairs and only released Rei's hand until they had arrived at the 'crime scene' "what happened here?" the Chinese's voice changed from relaxed to a tense worried one "wait until you see what is next" Boris dragged Rei to the room next door and there he found a pale body with icy blue eyes and fiery red hair "T-Ta-Tala?" he stuttered in shock as another voice came from the door; it was the paramedics and leaving Rei alone Boris raced downstairs to call them up, not answering any questions and only leading them to where Yuriy laid.   
  
"what happened to him?" one of the paramedics question his face in utter shock; he seemed young or perhaps he was a helper or volunteer and the scene was quite spine chilling "he slit his wrists" was Boris's only reply as he wrapped his arms around Rei who embraced him tightly and whispered comforting words to his ear.   
  
tbc~  
  
[1] Did i mention they are living in the USA ?  
  
[2] Hai...unexpected things are heading your way... 


End file.
